


let's get sansual

by ashtrayy



Series: In this corner [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Denial, Drabble Sequence, Explicit Sexual Content, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Slice of Life, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), eventual kedgeup, eventual spicykustard, handjobs, kustard - Freeform, offscreen fellcest, tags will be added and changed through this series, trigger warnings at the bottom of each part, universe shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtrayy/pseuds/ashtrayy
Summary: Sans receives and interesting picture from Red which might catch the attention of his pelvis.(This will be a series of slice of life, some parts following the others closely, other less. It takes place in the post pacifist run of Undertale, and they live on the surface. Red, Edge, Stretch and Blue live in this universe for reasons that will be explained through the different parts.)





	let's get sansual

**Author's Note:**

> My plan is to update it once a week or two. Please always make sure you read the trigger warnings in the end note if you think something could trigger you. Else, I just hope you enjoy this little work of mine! (Current status: Unbetaed will be later on)

It is a lazy morning. The type of morning Sans likes to sleep in (when he doesn’t have nightmares) and enjoy the fact that he doesn’t have to work three different jobs today. Weekends are great. Light is filtering through his blinds, but he ignores it with a tactically well placed blanket. 

Nothing can bother him, Papyrus already gone for his guard training with Undyne. Everything is calm and simple and… something vibrates in his bed, lost in the blankets. The skeleton groans, trying to bury himself deeper into the pillow, but curiosity is one of his bad habits, he should work on it. 

One day, anyway.

His hands searches around him, finding the device after a few minutes. Sans isn’t surprised to see Red is the one who sent him a message, after all he can’t really remember a day in the past few months where the fell version of himself didn’t contact him for one reason or another. Most of the time to annoy him. Eh. (Sans isn’t fond of this. At all.)

Most of the time, Sans tries to scan the message before he opens it, you know, when you want to see what someone wrote to you, but doesn’t want them to see the read icon. This time it only says sharp teeth has sent a picture. Well, he guesses it means he has to open the message now. 

He does feel the prickle of stress scrawl up his spine, his hand holding the phone tighter. It’s just that Red never shut up, seriously, never fucking shut up even when Sans wants to choke him with one of the socks scaterred through his house. So for him to send a picture without saying anything after is… concerning. 

Oh well. It can’t be that bad, right? Sans clicks on the message. He feels confused at first and then suddenly hot, really hot. The warmth pooling in his pubis area is automatic, and sincerely, embarrassing even in the comfort of his own room.

Sans’ eyelights are fixated on the display. _A red dick, longer than Red’s one, entering or sliding out of an also red cunt. There is a gloved hand hiding part of the picture, obviously trying for the picture to not be taken._ Red and Edge. The fucker sent him a picture of their kinky incestuous sex. 

“what the fuck.” He frowns. Clearly, this isn’t his thing, his body is just being dumb because it’s 9 AM and too early to function it seems. Quite frankly, there is a scream going on and on in his head, his soul pulsing hard in his chest. The heat in his pelvis is just misguided by all the weird porn Red showed him. Yes.

“_dude gross. wth is wrong with u?_” Sans specified so many times that he didn’t want to know anything about what was happening between Red and Edge. So. Many. Times.

Seems like Red didn’t get the memo. Like mostly anything Sans says. It only takes a second for his phone to buzz again.

“_hehe sure u find it gross_?” Sans can tastes the shitty grin Red must wear right now.

He thinks about deleting the picture from the message, so Sans presses on it quickly. His fingers linger in front of the _Delete this picture_ before he actually clicks on _Save_.

Oh stars, he hates himself and what Red made of him.

He is just a horny sack of bones. 

“_100% sure this is disgusting as hell_” 

“_nah hell’s dirtier. sure i won’t find it on ur phone?_” Sometimes, Sans forgets Red comes from a world they call the fell verse. 

Before he answers the question, Sans fumbles into his phone, finding the picture and making it a locked document. He closes his eye sockets, if there is another type of hell, he is definitely going head straight first when he dies.

“_nope. sure._” Sans types finally. He seriously only wanted a calm morning. Now he has a sweaty skulls and a summer hot pelvis. It’s what the humans call winter right now, not quite the good season. 

“_right. i’ll fake not noticing u thirsting over my brother._” If Red would usually add emojis, he probably would have added a smiley with multiple smiles here. 

It pisses Sans off, but before he can lash out at himself for being so dumb and too old to be that horny, he receives a video.

_Red slowly fucking his own hand. There is some of a red fluorescence substance covering a good part of the cock and some of the fingers. Red obviously already came once, but he sounds breathy and his rhythm is steady, the slick sounds loud._

Oh shit. Without him wanting to, his magic forms a pool near his pubis, waiting for him to order it to form. A deep whine raises in his throat. Sans seriously wanted to chill this morning, not get a hot mess from a porno. However, he can’t help it, he is so easily turned on by Red and it’s an unfair fact. 

He saves the video, knowing his other version will only be 100 % pleased if he learns Sans did. 

“_wtf dude_

_did u get fucked by edge and then went to jerk off?_

_that’s horny much buddy_”

He kind of wishes he could complain about it, but Sans likes the idea. Something is wrong with his head.

“_nah boss fucked me yesterday_

_sending the picture to u today made me horny as fuck._”

Wow. Okay. Red seriously should invest in buying a mouth filter, might do him some good. Sans’ cheekbones are completely blue flushed, the magic at his pelvis finally deciding on forming a dick. 

Trying to regain some composure, Sans stares at his ceiling, hoping for some secret advice on how to deal with someone like his friend from it. 

Another vibration from his phone. He cannot help it, he looks up at his screen. 

“_wanna see more?_”

Stars. Yes. Please. Is what his mind thinks as his hand finds its way inside his old pyjamas pants. 

Instead he quickly types a “_sure_”

The next video is everything he wants, his mouth watering in a second. Red touching himself exactly the way he knows Sans would do it, pressing where Sans is sensitive, where he knows Red is too. 

He can’t help the moan crawling outside of his mouth and he brushes his cock. It’s so hard already. 

“_liking it babe?_” The sweet word makes him shiver as usual. It’s horrible really. It shouldn’t be so easy to make him react. 

“_can we call?_” Sans has given up on his shame at that precise moment. He wants to hear more, and maybe he also wants Red to hear him, even if he usually gives so little of noises. Plus, writing on his phone is currently a bitch.

He won’t give up enough to be the one to call though, Sans knows Red will do it. Meanwhile, his hand is lazily stroking himself, and soon enough he pushes his pants away from his legs. Easier. Feels nice. (Plus he remembered Papyrus was the one giving him these pants.)

It takes less than a minute for his phone to give a more steady vibration, Sans doesn’t hurry to answer, he waits until the last two rings. “_hey, sweetheart. havin’ fun?_” The way Red sounds, he had put Sans on speaker. 

The lewd noises in the background makes him move his hand fast, letting his thumb press in the slit of his cock. Sans hates and loves when Red calls him sweetheart, it both sounds like an insult and a display of possessiveness… Sans is still trying to figure out if he is against the last one.

“hmm. was before you talked.” His voice sounds breathy already, but he can deny all he wants that this is exactly what he wanted. Red calling him, sounding demanding, pleasured and all the slick noises that makes him go mad. 

Red laughs low on his side, amused by Sans’ denial. The latter hopes he didn’t think the word cute, that would be insulting. “_obviously the reason ya wanted me to call was to shut up._” The end of his sentence is almost cut by a deep moan. It makes Sans’ pelvis raises up. 

He has never done that, jerking off with someone else on the phone. The realisation makes him suddenly shy, but the pleasure he feels as he continues to jerk off is only more intense. “clearly… you just never shut up.”

“_ya won’t admit it, but ya love it when i do not…_”

“shut up, seriously.” Or not, Sans loves to hear Red’s gruff voice when he is getting close. His own pace is becoming faster, his breathing following a similar rhythm. If Red sounds like a mess on the other side of the phone, he is sure he doesn’t really sound better even if he stays mostly silent. It makes him feel closer and closer. 

The pace on Red’s side seems to get faster too. “_damn, wish it was yer mouth around my dick._”

Simple words. Very crude words. But Sans’ mouth fills with magic, his mind going fuzzy, he wants to suck the other too. He closes his eyes shut, visualising how Red usually tastes in his mouth. It makes him feel so warm, so so warm. “fuck…” He comes hard, blue fluorescent come covering his fingers and cock. 

His mouth is open in silence, his body tenses, basking in the pleasure of hearing Red comes on his side too, way louder.

After a minute or two, Red seems to remember he can speak. “_ah yes, like this, baby. you sounded sinful. so good to me_”

His thoughts are warm and fuzzy over the thoughts, taking the praise in as if it was water he needed in a desert. “_don’t exaggerate, that’s a turn off._” They both know it isn’t, but Sans won’t admit Red knows too.

Red hums, content. They stay on the phone for a little while, no sounds on either side, Sans’ eyelights even disappear somewhere else as he relaxed. Soon enough, he will have to get up and clean up, the feeling of dry come isn’t really nice on his bones.

“_wanna go out tonight?_” Red’s voice is pretty relaxed, well, as relaxed as the other can be. Which mostly means, ready to kill at any given time, but still looking lazy as hell. “_found a new a burger place._”

Sans stomach groans at him, he is starving. A burger place sounds nice, but honestly he cannot really afford eating out much except for Grillby’s. Even in the outside world, the monster was still his old self, and let Sans accumulate an impressive tab. He probably should decline the offer.

“_imma pay, by the way._” 

Oh well, if it doesn’t make things more interesting already. “i don’t need your help.” He can’t give in so easily to Red wanting to help him. It’s not that Sans is poor, but the house they have didn’t come cheap and Papyrus should really learn to take his fight outside. Who knew furniture could be so expensive? Plus, he has shitty jobs, the only one familiar to him anymore being the hot dog stand. 

“_as if i don’t know that already. can fake it’s a tab for you, honey._” Ah. Doesn’t he have the words to his soul? 

“will edge come?” His way of accepting. 

“_he hates the place, but lemme ask._” Red barely raises his voice to ask. “_boss, wanna come to the burger place with me and sansy?_”

Oh. Sans is so going to kill Red, or at least die while trying. Does it mean Edge could hear everything happening in his brother’s room? No no no no no. He hides his face in his hands, and groans. “you’re an ass.” He can even hear Edge’s faint answer in the background. The tall skeleton doesn’t sound so close, good, but no, not good. His cheeks are burning.

“_always for ya. he doesn’t want to come. i’ll stop by near 5, bye, sweetheart._” The satisfaction in his voice is so thick, Sans could choke and drown in it. 

The call ends suddenly, the room oddly silent. 

Sometimes. Sans really wonder what he did to have to deal with Red and Edge.

He really wonders.

He often doesn’t like the answers that comes to his mind.

Ok. Time for a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: mention of incest, sending sexual pictures without consent, unclear mention of someone listening to people having sex without their consent.
> 
> If you liked it, why not tell me? Can only motivate me to continue! If you didn't, well your comments seriously won't interest me.
> 
> Wanna talk? Follow me on my social medias!  
Twitter: @ashtrayy_lv  
Tumblr: @sansybooy


End file.
